Secreto entre trincheras
by Elphyra
Summary: Porque hay cosas que sólo se dicen en situaciones determinadas, cuando la situación te sorprende y todo el mundo cambia. Y esto lo va a aprender Dorcas en una noche de noviembre del año 1979... junto a la persona que menos se esperaba. Porque hay secretos que sólo se dicen en la trinchera.


**Disclaimer: **_todo pertenece a Jotaká (excepto el amor entre Regulus y Dorcas, que este es mío)._

_____Este fic participa en el reto "____Tu personaje preferido" del foro Provocare Ravenclaw._

* * *

_Per a la The Girl Without Name,_

_les converses pel gmail, les xorrades que ens diem i els trossos de fic que ens passem..._

_ i la seva idea per aquest bonic títol (malgrat no saber tota la trama)._

* * *

**Secreto entre trincheras**

* * *

Las calles mojadas de la ciudad londinense están vacías. La lluvia repica con fuerza contra las ventanas de las casas y, aliada con el viento, se abrume encima de cualquier viandante que tenga la osadía de plantarle cara. El viento hace que los pocos que pasan unos segundos en las calles mientras hacen el recorrido desde su casa hasta el coche tengan mucho frío.

En medio de éste panorama, bastante típico del otoño londinense, de un aparente callejón sin salida aparece de repente una persona con un paraguas de color rojo. Desentona, llama la atención, y justamente por esto los enemigos podrían creer que es un farol. Dorcas Meadowes arriesga su vida por un bien común, por algo en lo que ha creído siempre, una lucha en la que se defiende a los _muggles_ sin que ellos sepan nada.

Anda deprisa, y nadie puede sospechar que es por otro motivo que por la lluvia. Anda por la calle principal unos minutos y después su paraguas se pierde al dar la vuelta de la esquina. Pero ahí ya no hay nadie. Dorcas ha entrado en el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix, situado en medio de la Londres _muggle_, lugar dónde los _mortífagos_ difícilmente se dejarán ver, pero no por esto más seguro que cualquiera de las casas de Inglaterra.

Para Dorcas el cuartel es un oasi de paz y tranquilidad, un lugar de media felicidad en aquella guerra, porque está con los suyos. Aunque no del todo. Falta él. Entra en él y parece que no haya nadie. Dorcas no se asusta ni le parece extraño, a veces ocurre que no haya nadie; ya sea porque alguna misión haya sido más peligrosa, porque han ido a casa.

Deja el paraguas al lado de la puerta, en el recibidor. El edificio está en mal estado, un poco ruinoso, pero es acogedor. Se nota que hay gente que a veces hace vida ahí, porque este rasgo de la presencia humana no lo ha abandonado. Se oye el lejos ruido de la lluvia contra las ventanas, pero por lo demás es silencio. Va a la sala principal, la más grande de las que tiene el cuartel y se sorprende un poco. Es normal que no haya nadie, pero no es normal que haya alguien y no se oiga ningún ruido; ya que como el edificio está protegido con toda la magia que Dumbledore haya podido tener en cualquiera de sus vidas, la gente se permite ser más vital y ruidoso, aunque no deja de tener un aire clandestino.

Como el que en éste momento hay en la sala. Dorcas se encuentra en el marco de la puerta, sin saber si entrar o no, mirando la sala. Ésta es rectangular, las paredes están viejas y en el centro de la habitación hay una mesa larga con sillas que no hacen juego ni entre sí. Una persona está sentada en una de estas sillas; el _enemigo de ferias_, Sirius Orion Black. Solo; pero esto no es lo más raro: su cara de rebeldía normal se ha trasmutado. ¿Dónde se encuentra éste chico que era tu enemigo en la escuela?

—Hola Dorcas, te estaba esperando.

¿Dónde está el tono burlesco que tanto le caracteriza? Su voz es pausada y tranquila, incluso podría matizar que un poco derrotada. Dorcas no duda más y tras sacarse la chaqueta, que aún la llevaba puesta desde fuera, se sienta a su lado; atenta a cualquier cosa que él le tenga que decir. Aunque cree que más o menos ya sabe por dónde va. Regulus. Pero Dorcas no ha escuchado los rumores, así que no sospecha tanto la realidad.

—Hola Sirius —dice. Con qué cordialidad se llevan, por Merlín. Si alguien los viera, ¡si alguien los viera! ¿Dónde están los niños que se insultaban en el castillo milenario? Quizá todo cambió cuando Sirius se casó con MacKinnon, una de las mejores amigas de Dorcas; bueno, quizá sí que lo hizo, un poco. Pero en el fondo, es el _enemigo de ferias_.— ¿Acaso deseas algo de mí? —Mirada fría, como las de antes, para recordarle que pese a todo nada ha cambiado. O así lo hubieran querido ambos.

Si Sirius hubiera seguido con el mismo estilo habría empezado la frase empezando "No, _querida_,..." con el máximo desprecio que nunca pudiera haber encontrado. Per así no fue.

—Tengo que hablar contigo. Sobre _algo_. —Se detiene. Desvía la mirada. Lejos, cerca, la vuelve a mirar. Qué tristeza tienen sus ojos plateados.— Sobre Regulus.

Como si un rayo la alcanzara, atravesando la casa y su alma. Como si se cayera de un árbol altísimo al vacío. Dorcas no sabe exactamente como reaccionar. Sabe qué dicen las lenguas, las malas y las buenas. La desaparición de Regulus, su ida a algún lugar desconocido. Ella sabe pero ella no dice. Ella lo ama y cree que no lo volverá a... No quiere pensar en ello. Quizá Sírius lo hace a proposito. Se ríe de ella, lo dice con cara triste; decirle que su hermano está vivo, en alguna parte, donde ella pueda llegar. Pero, ¿por qué él?

—Creo que ya sabes qué dicen por ahí —empieza. Se refiere a su familia. A la búsqueda, desaparición,... de él.—, pero no creo que lo sepas _todo._

¿Bueno, malo? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué es lo que será?

—¿Qué me quieres decir, Black? —Dorcas está harta. No quiere que Sirius siga del mismo estilo, con alusiones al asunto sin profundizar en el asunto. Le ha dado poco tiempo, es el _enemigo de ferias_ y hay ciertas cosas que nunca se olvidan.

—Pues... —desvía la mirada, ¿cómo le dice a la novia de su hermano...?, pero sabe que es de cobardes; la vuelve a mirar—. Regulus está muerto, Dorcas. Y te lo digo de verdad.

No. Mentira. Idiota. ¿Cómo te atreves?

Dorcas desvía la mirada, no se lo puede creer. _Regulus está muerto, Dorcas_. Ella lo quería, ella lo ama. Ahora, ayer y siempre. Pero, ¿por qué se tenía que morir él? ¿Qué coño hizo para matarse? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué sin saber nada? Se siente sola, pequeña y diminuta. La muerte la mira, cara a cara; y ella, en otras circunstáncias, olvidaría que fue a Gryffindor, olvidaría su valentía en años pasados y se tiraría a sus brazos. Pero no puede. Debe seguir. En vida. Por...

_Y te lo digo de verdad_. No. Mentira. Idiota. Pero, ¿a quien insulta? ¿A Sirius, a Regulus o a ella misma? A todos tres, o a ninguno. Dorcas nota que las lágrimas le regaliman por la cara, y que solloza. Unos brazos la rodean y ella se mueve para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de él. Si alguien los viera, ¡si alguien los viera! ¿Qué diría de los enemigos de séptimo curso?

—Yo... yo le quería —susurra, un poco para aliviar su dolido corazón, un poco para decir lo que durante años se ha callado.

—Dorcas... —le dice él para calmarla, aunque también Sirius tiene un nudo en la garganta. ¿Por qué Regulus fue tan idiota? ¿Acaso lo mataron por idiota, justamente? No cree necesario que ella sepa nada de los detalles, quizá en el fondo ella ya sabe algo que se lo dirá o no—. ¿De verdad crees que no sabía nada, yo? De esto que había entre tú y Regulus...

—Sí... éramos todos muy idiotas entonces —susurra ella—. No quiero saber desde cuando lo sabías, aunque intuyo que fue desde lo del bosque, como mínimo. Pero no, no quiero saberlo... —añade, decidida.

Y aquellas palabras hicieron retroceder a Dorcas hasta finales de séptimo, hasta aquella noche lluviosa en el Bosque Prohibido, cuando había salido más ilesa de lo que se esperaba de las manos de los _mortífagos_ justamente gracias a la ayuda de Regulus. Regulus, Reggie. Bruno. No se lo podía creer. ¡Regulus no podría estar muerto!

Pero lo estaba. Y Dorcas sabía más o menos porqué. Pero no se lo diría a nadie, porque Regulus se lo había pedido exactamente así la última vez que se vieron, meses atrás. Pero ella buscaría más cosas sobre aquella palabra tan rara que una noche Regulus le susurró medio asustado, cuando se dio cuenta de toda la verdad.

Buscaría información sobre los _horcruxes_, y sería su manera de vengar la muerte de Reggie.

Lo lograría, o moriría en el intento.


End file.
